All that Remains
by s2chig
Summary: The SPR team having been keeping a secret from Mai since she has started working there. Mai is about to find out that everything that she has believed about her collegues and the world around have been lies. A fantasy take on Ghost Hunt. Slight maixnaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **g'day guys! This is my first ever fanfic. soo, you gotta help me lots . umm the contents of this story allude to spoilers..so be warned! xD

I've tried really hard to keep everyone in chracter. This is heavily a fantasy fanfic, with drama and a little romance. So please read ) and tell me what you think...should I continue?

I also like to thank **samthebear **for helping me alot with my story and the processing procedures of this site ) lol

_Disclaimers: _

I dont own Ghost Hunt or any of its chracters. I acknowledge Naru's parents cannon names (Luella & Martin), but i choose not to stick with them. In later chapters there is A/U.

* * *

The knife slowly rose through the thick smog of LA and settled threateningly on a slender neck - clutched fiercely by the hand that was once trusted. Mai wimpered, motionless and fearful set up on the golden gate bridge. Fear bit the surface of her skin as her heart paced faster and faster every second. She could only control her eyes, but they darted desperately to discover _who is the culprit_ behind her abduction.

"Stay calm, I'm not after your blood, I would only kill you if need be" said a deep droning voice which startled her with recognition. It was Lin! Lin was the alien abductor, Mai's eyes widened with surprise as her vocal cords loosened to whimper out

"why?..."

"Time's up. I think you know very well why"

Mai felt the cold blade pierce through her goose-bumped skin as her face wrinkled in anticipation of pain. Lin's skilled slicing prohibited Mai to shriek, but she wondered when the pain would register, she could feel the intrusion of the blade into her throat, but no pain…

Lin swiveled Mai around and pushed her to the floor, digging the blade further and further. Mai, terrified, gazed at the fiery red flames that appeared in Lin's eyes.

She was scared.

She couldn't move, scream or feel pain. It was a bitter-sweet experience that she was much horrified to witness.

"DIE! Why won't you die?!"

A more demonic and dark persona seemed to take over Lin's voice and actions as he detached the knife from her neck and stabbed viciously into her abdomen, but she felt nothing. Then suddenly a thought seemed to brighten Lin's mind as he wound his arms up behind him contemptously and struck ferociously at Mai's heart. The pain crashed over her in strenuous waves as her head throbbed furiously at the shock. She let out an colossal screech, that drowned into the darkness and busyness of city life…

-----------------

Mai awoke to find herself face down in a pile of paperwork at her old familiar desk at Shibuya Physic Research. Her heart was still beating tremendously fast but the fear was slowly creeping away. She was relieved to find herself in control of her own body again. The light was slowly peeking into the office as the sunrise was visible out the great big glass window. The room was painted a pale reddy-pink. Mai unhurriedly got up from her uncomfortable office chair and stood by the window, she peered down to the streets outside as she thought about the unusual dream she had encountered. Mai had never dreamt of Lin before, and the thought never crossed her mind as to the potentical of evil in Lin.

Something caught her attention – suddenly big shadows emerged from on the street below and were heading for the stairs to the office. She knew all to well the ridicule she would face if it was her boss – Shibuya Kazuya, whom she called Naru because of his narcissist façade. So hurriedly she fled to the coats cupboard hoping he would disappear into his office and she could slowly slip out – after all, it was her day off today.

The door burst open.

"So Oliver, this is your sad excuse for an office, is it?" said a tall dark haired man with, what seemed a strong English accent.

_-Oliver?.. who is Oliver?_ Mai thought puzzled in her confinement _Intruders!_ She thought, escalating into panic mode.

"Oh James, be nice, he has done 2 times better than you when you were his age!" said a gaunt painfully thin women, with straight, long black hair which moved rhythmically behind her .

"Yes well he also had 2 times the funds!" replied James indignantly

Mai's heart was racing... _what should I do?_ She thought as she could only hear broken bits of the conversation and suspected the worst of the strange voices. She knew what she would do! She'd charge at them forcefully telling them to leave or she would call the police… she took a moment to work up the courage then.

"Mother, Father – would you mind hurrying before my employees arrive- "

Mai came tumbling out of the broom cupboard with a bucket on her head and a broom stick pointed in fury which then melted into sour embarrassment… staring back at her was Naru and who now she identified as his mother and father.

There was a moment of shocked silence which was then broken by –

"I see you're early for a change Mai?" said an amused Naru

Annoyance pulsated through Mai's body as she thought _How can he be snide at a time like this?!_

"Oliver, look at the state of this girl, you mustn't be paying her well at all" said James full of concern circling around, observing her while stroking his chin.

"Yes James, I agree. Oliver, you shouldn't have such young employees guarding the office all night with merely a bucket and broom." said entracingly beautiful tall women who wore a discerning look, directed at her son.

Mai stayed quite still through all of this with a sheepish look on her face. She thought _Maybe this was a dream too… I' m just hallucinating, I'm will wake up any second no-_

"Do you have a name dear? –

Oliver, she isn't mute, is she" said the tall women inquisitively as she watched her son stroll leisurely to the window and shrugged back sloppily

"T-Taniyama Mai-desu" said Mai softly, the words barely escaping into the air, she was still in a state of disbelief at the situation. She had so many questions to ask… _Why were Naru's parents here? Did something happen? Why were they calling Naru, Oliver? Why wasn't Naru saying anything? Explaining anything?_ Mai then abruptly realized that she still had a bucket on her head and a broom in her hand which, she then removed hastily and awkwardly.

"Taniyama-san… what a lovely name, so exotic, isn't it Emily?" said James jovially to his wife.

"Indeed, very pretty. So Taniyama-san, you have the sad pleasure of working for Oliver" Emily said jokingly willing her son over.

"I'm sorry, but… Oliver? Who is that?" Mai asked shaking her head with vague confusion.

"My dear child, you still must be half asleep – our son! Oliver is our son" said James strolling over to Naru and gripping him on the shoulders friendlily.

"I think you've learnt enough for today Mai – go home at once" said Naru darkly, not even bothering to look at her in the eye.

"Oliver! Such disrespect you show your employees! Apologize at once young man! –

I'm sorry dear, our son has been quite grumpy at our surprise arrival this morning because-

-Mother! Mai go home, right now!" Naru was now eyeing his mother, his teeth clenched as he paced past speedily and grabbed Mai by the arm and forced her out the door, closing it behind him.

They began hurriedly running down the stairs, with Mai's limp arm firmly in the grasp of Naru's tight hand.

"N-Naru… who were those people back there?... are they really your parents? Whats hap-

-you weren't meant to be there, and I don't owe you any explanation, just leave!" Said Naru firmly and coldly staring at her before he let go and swept off up the stairs back to his office.

* * *

review please? shall i continue? suggestions? questions/queries? ..flames? ahah noo, you must refrain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Enjoy !

* * *

Mai spent the whole day with lingering thoughts about the events that transpired. She picked at, and analyzed different moments trying to decipher the meaning of all that had happened. As she clattered around her small apartment, the thought of school slipped her mind. She was too absorbed with the shock of it all, first that startling dream, the arrival of Naru's supposed parents and finally the anger and coldness Naru projected onto her.

A reel of questions played over in her mind until...

_- When he said just leave, did he mean permanently? Am I fired?_

The startling thought brought her to the realization that she was looking too much into things and she needed some fresh air.

As she strolled down the promenade gazing lazily into shop windows, she continued analyzing the events of the morning, the thought wouldn't escape from her mind. Although each time she concluded, it was a random series of events, she always restarted the trail of suspicions and theories yet again, until someone broke her train of thought –

"- hey, young miss, aren't you meant to be in school?" said a gruff, pug-faced officer eying her suspiciously.

Her brain frantically searched for excuses as to why she skipped school and was absent-mindly roaming the promenade.

"umm... officer, I was sent home early because of… the queens birthday holiday…practise?" Mai knew she had dug herself into a hole and was in deep trouble. Not only was she in trouble for skipping school, but she also relized her secret about living as an unaccompanied minor was discovered as the officer said

"Right, miss, could you step this way with me to the station. We'll be contacting to your parents and getting to the bottom of this problem"

The officer led Mai off by the shoulders as people around her stopped and stared as their malicious whispers speculated what horrid teenage rebellion this girl was demonstrating.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit. _Mai thought over and over again. She knew she was done for this time, no one was there to save her now.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Right" Said officer Tanaka clearing his throat, "Miss Taniyama-Mai, is it?"

"Yes sir" said Mai in a barely audible whisper

"Now I've heard from my colleagues that you haven't been co-operating, you failed to give us your parents mobile numbers and your home phone is going unanswered" said officer Tanaka as he slid his arms behind his head, peering at Mai with an air of disapproval.

"Well, you see sir, I cannot give you me parents contact details… well sir, because…

…Go on" said the officer leaning forward in anticipation, with somewhat of a forceful tone.

…they are dead, sir" Mai said defeated, placing her head in her hands, massaging her temples then glancing outside the interrogation room at the busy office space outside.

The officer seemed to choke on his own spit as he erupted into a fit of struggled coughs.

"Well, young miss, you seem to say, you have been living alone, these past…

…7 years" Mai answered back in a dase, relising how long it had been since her parents past.

"7 years?! 7 years you say?" Officer Tanaka spat back, clearly gobsmacked

"Yes sir"

"My child, this is a serious offence, a serious offence indeed." The officer said standing up speedily, shaking his head frantically. He continued –

- we must provide immediate housing for you at once! At once!" he said definitely

"…unless offcourse, you have a guardian over the age of 18, which you probably don't, so we'll wont…

Actually sir" said Mai desperate to impede the officers rambling thought process

"I think I do have someone who can take care of me"

_What am I saying?! Who would take care of me, help me!?_

_ Bousan, Ayako? No... They are out of the country,_

_ John? No, females aren't allowed in the presbytery, _

_Masako? Lin? - What am I thinking?!_

_ Wait, Wait – NARU! ... Nooo, what a silly thought – Naru as my guardian! … Wait, is it? Well anything is worth a try, the last thing I want is to be shipped off to some foster home. _

Biting down on her bottom lip, she paused to remember what happened this morning, but she shook the thought out of her mind at the impatient gesturing noise made by Officer Tanaka. Mai raised her head to meet her tear filled eyes to Officer Tanka's stern, hard glare.

"I have someone - his name is Shibuya Kazuya, owner of Shibuya Physic Research"

Officer Tanaka nodded austerely as he strolled back to his desk and slide the phone in front of Mai.

--------------------------------------

With each ring, Mai's heart faster, half hoping that someone would pick up, but then again hoping that it would go unanswered, suddenly –

…Shibuya physic research" said a familiar composed voice

"Naru… its Ma-Taniyama-san" said Mai tensely as her heart erupted into small detached staccato notes.

"Mai? Where are you, I've being trying to reach you for the last hour" said his partially annoyed voice hiding his inkling concern.

"Well, you haven't been able to reach me because…" Mai glanced at Officer Tanaka, uncertain of the reaction that would follow from the other end of the phone.

"Because, I'm down at the police station, I'm in custody" Mai scrunched her face as if to say she was expecting a hard physical blow, instead an uneasy movement passed through the receiver indicating that she would explain further.

"Well, um… the police have found out about my parents…situation" Mai paused uneasily as she heard Naru clear his throat

"and… well they are going to put me into a foster home, if you don't come and get me…now"

There was a long silence in which Officer Tanaka walked a few steps, standing directly behind Mai, who was tentatively fidgeting with her clothes as she thought:

_That bastard! He really is thinking of leaving me here! Putting me into a foster home! After all that I've done for him and his stupid company! Thats what I've been - STUPID STUPID STUPID! Stupid to think he cares! He has only been using me this whole time, that stupid son of a bit-_

"Mai, I'll be there in an hour" He said objectively, immediately hanging up the phone.

---------------------------------

"So, Mr Shibuya, what does a person of your age have any relation to Miss Taniyama here?" Officer Tanaka said observing him from head to toe while storlling serenly around his office.

"Well officer, she is my niece, my sister's child."

Mai sat bolt upright in her chair, her eyes wide and focused on Officer Tanaka's strolling profile,

_What? What is he playing at? He would surely see the holes in his explanation - _

"Quite a young uncle, are you not?" said the officer aloofly, not bothering to look at either of them.

"mmm yes, my sister was the oldest, and I the youngest" Naru said casually, pretending to take interest in the abstract painting on the wall opposite him.

"Fair enough then, you wish to take custody of Miss Taniyama?"

Mai flicked her head 'round to see Naru nod his head slowly and surely.

She felt a wave of secure calmness.

"Taking care of a child take alot of commit-

- I am quite aware, I have taken care of the little rat-bag many-a-time." Said Naru, glancing briefly at Mai, his eyes glinting with past memeories. Regretablly for Mai, he turned away from her and said,

"I am quite sorry to cut or meeting short, but I have other matters to attend too-

The officer awkwardly spun around to face Naru from the corner he strolled his way into to open his mouth, only to be beaten by Naru -

- I've already completed the required paperwork, it is with your assistant, are we free to go?"

Naru said with an air of sheer bluntness, even forking out a forced smile to seal the deal.

"Well, I suppose –

- Excellent," Naru said firmly, getting to his feet and bowing "It was really I pleasure to meet you" He said in his false polite tone pulling along Mai who scampered behind, almost tripping over a chair in an attempt to bow out of respect.

"ohh, wait! Really, this does require further interogat-" before Officer Tanaka could finish his office door lightly closed with a click and he sunk into his large leather seat and sighed "young people".

---------------------------

The trip back to the office in the car was mostly silent, only once broken by Mai's hoarse murmur of

"Thankyou…"

She wasn't sure whether he heard her or not, but she wasn't about to repeat the compliment as she still felt slightly agitated and awkward about this morning.

As they arrived and concluded to climb up the stairs leading to the office, they met the door where, for the first time that whole afternoon Naru spoke to her –

"I was trying to reach you earlier so that you could come into work…

Before Mai could answer, Naru opened the threshold of the office and she followed him in as he stepped through.

She found herself surrounded and stared at by familiar faces, who weren't wearing their normal welcoming, cheery smiles. The whole SPR gang was there…

Except for one person.

Slowly, Mai wheeled around to face Naru opening her mouth

"Naru…"

"Mai, there is something we've been keeping from you since you've started working here, something gravely important, and keeping in mind the unfolding of certain events - its time to tell you the _truth_".

* * *

please tell me what you think so far, is it interesting? or were you struggling to read? lol 


End file.
